1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a base bearing assembly, for bearing an upright object such as e.g. a work of art, a company logo or a monument, of the kind specified in the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such base bearing assemblies are known in particular as regards monuments or works of art standing for instance in parks, the pedestal actually mounting the object being secured in many cases to a generously dimensioned base to give the object a suitably exposed level in height.
These base bearing assemblies have the drawback, however, that because they are "dead" the objects placed on them often fail to be suitable in exciting the attention of passers-by.
With works of art gaining much attention it is, on the other hand, usually very difficult to view the object from all sides due to the crowd of viewers making it very difficult to gain access from all sides.